


The Warmth in You

by emfelicity



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, and ernst is just a puppy who needs love, ballet!hanschen, i don't really know what else to say, in which hanschen is a hopeless romantic, trans Ernst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emfelicity/pseuds/emfelicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Update! I've decided to put all of my drabbles/ficlets here. Just so you know :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernst has a bad day. Hanschen tries to help. Fluff ensues.

_Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry,_  Ernst thought over and over again as he walked home. His day had been shit from the beginning. He’d slept through his alarm, and then his teacher had yelled at him for being late to biology.  _It’s a college course, for God’s sake. There’s like two hundred kids in there. Why does it matter if I’m late??_ Then there was a pop quiz in math, which he had certainly failed, and then his card had been declined for lunch. And all that happened before twelve fucking thirty. Now it was nearly six and Ernst was walking home because he’d missed his bus. And it was  _raining_. If anything else bad happened he swore he’d start sobbing. 

Hanschen was lying in bed when heard the door to his apartment open and then close with more force than normal. He set down his book on the nightstand, and tried not to look overly concerned as he walked into the living room. Ernst looked so upset that Hanschen nearly asked if his mother had passed away. “Everything okay, Ernst?” he asked, trying to be gentle. Ernst lost it then. The tears pushed past his resolve and Ernst hated crying in front of anyone, but he just couldn’t stop it. Hanschen froze, trying to remember what one was supposed to do when their boyfriend started sobbing in the living room. He finally rushed forward and pulled Ernst into a hug, standing on his toes to whisper into his boyfriend’s ear. 

“Darling, it’s okay. It’s okay.” Hanschen was bewildered, but he knew he had to do something. What he should do, though, was a whole new question. Hanschen could fly through a calculus problem, but he’d spent so long ignoring his own emotions he had no idea how to deal with anyone else’s, especially on the rare occasion there was someone he actually wanted to help. He tried to think of what Ernst liked, and what Ernst did for him when he was throwing a - well he’d never actually call it a temper tantrum. 

 _Candles! Ernst always lights candles!_  Hanschen let go of Ernst and went to the kitchen to grab a candle and a match. He started heading back to the living room before he had a different idea, and switched route to the bathroom. He set the candle on the counter and lit it, and then turned on the tap to fill up the bath. 

Ernst jumped when he heard the water start in the bathroom. What the hell was Hanschen doing? He didn’t really want to move ever again but he wandered toward the bathroom, only to be surprised by the scent of lavender. He walked in and saw a candle on the counter, and water filling up the bathtub. A few more tears leaked out as he looked over at Hanschen. Hanschen, who had only ever acknowledged Ernst’s existence in high school to tear him to shreds, was now standing nervously across the small bathroom from him and offering a little smile. 

Hanschen walked over to Ernst and reached up to peck him on the lips. He then slowly reached down and grabbed the bottom of Ernst’s sweater and lifted it over his head, followed by his t-shirt and then his binder. His lips dragged up the freshly uncovered skin, stopping to nip on that place on his collarbone that he knew Ernst loved. Ernst leaned into the touch, his mouth falling open in a gasp. Hanschen captured the gasp with his mouth as he undid the button on his jeans, sliding his tongue across the back of Ernst’s teeth. He pulled away to slide Ernst’s pants and underwear down, crouching down to untie his shoes and pull them off, along with his socks. He pulled last at the beanie on Ernst’s head, and then grabbed Ernst’s hand and led him to the tub. 

Ernst’s first step into the warm water felt like heaven. Even the memory of the cold rain faded as he sunk down to sit in the water, the warmth covering him inside and out. Hanschen quickly shed his clothing and turned off the water, and then slid into the water behind him, allowing Ernst to lean against his bare chest. Ernst couldn’t help but close his eyes, relaxing into his boyfriend. Hanschen’s hands went up to Ernst’s shoulders and he started rubbing them, using the pressure to try and relieve some of the stress they carried. 

“Thank you, Hansi,” Ernst mumbled, not wanting to move even his mouth in fear of disrupting such a perfect moment. Hanschen responded with a gentle kiss to Ernst’s right shoulder, and then to his left. His hands cupped to create a makeshift bowl, and he lifted some water above Ernst’s head to wet his hair. He then grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured some onto his hands, and started lathering it into Ernst’s hair. Ernst slipped even further into the water, the soothing feeling of Hanschen’s fingers against his head leaving him feeling less anxious than he could ever remember feeling. Hanschen face lifted into a little smile as he realized that his boyfriend was no longer crying. Hanschen had actually succeeded in calming him down. 

After washing the shampoo out of his hair, Hanschen grabbed a sponge and some soap and started cleaning Ernst’s body. He started at the top, washing his chest with soft circles, and then lightly pushing Ernst forward so he could clean his back and shoulders. He then brought the sponge around to his stomach, spending extra time around his navel and getting a little giggle out of Ernst. 

Knowing Ernst’s insecurity around his pelvis, he placed his hand on his cheek and turned him around. “Is it okay if I go there?” Hanschen asked, concern written all over his face. Ernst hesitated, but finally nodded, giving Hanschen permission. Using as much care as he could, Hanschen brought the sponge to the folds there, brushing soap bubbles across the delicate skin. He then moved down inner thighs and all the way down to knees and shins. He took time with his feet, making sure each toe was clean and tickling the bottom of his feet just a little. 

Finished with cleaning, Ernst leaned back against Hanschen’s chest, curling into as much as possible. The water wasn’t quite cold, and Ernst didn’t want to think of anything outside this bathroom. Hanschen placed sweet kisses everywhere he could reach, finally resting his head in Ernst’s hair. Ernst didn’t care what anyone at school said about Hanschen: he was the best boyfriend in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's important to note that the vagina/vulva is self-cleaning! Soap can actually cause irritation and shouldn't be used :) I messed up in writing this and I'm super sorry for that, but yeah! Sex ed and stuff.
> 
> I really hope you liked it! This is my first fic on here so any comments are more than welcome. Oh, and I'm on tumblr at dwsatrash!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from tumblr user brunhildeesterhazy: Hanschen is a very skilled ballet dancer, and one day Ernst joins the class. He isn't very good, and Hanschen decides to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ballet dictionary can be found at http://www.abt.org/education/dictionary/ in case you don't recognize the ballet terms I used :)

Hanschen stands with his left hand on the barre, going through ballet exercises with the rest of the class. For some reason, fifteen years of dance experience wasn’t enough to get him out of freshman ballet, and so he watches as the teacher demonstrates again the proper technique of a tendu. And he’d thought day one was bad, learning the proper placement of the feet for first and second position, and going over the basics of demi pliés.

He looks to the clock, noting that only fourteen minutes of class have gone by. He could swear they’ve been working on proper turnout on a tendu for at least three hours, when he’s momentarily distracted by a brown haired boy running into the classroom. He whispers to the teacher and hands over a sheet of paper. After a nod from the teacher, the boy looks around for a spot to set down his bag and slips on his ballet shoes, and then takes the only free barre space. The spot in front of Hanschen.

The next half hour of the fifty-minute class flies by, Hanschen finally finding some entertainment in the boring repetition of skills he learned as a child. The boy in front of him appears to actually be suited for freshman ballet, fumbling through each step. Forgetting more than once the difference between first and second position, or performing a tendu instead of a plié, Hanschen repeatedly has to bite his lip to keep from snickering at each mishap. Not to mention that the boy is in tights, and has an ass Hanschen would screw six ways to Sunday.

As class nears an end, and the students put their stuff away, Hanschen taps the boy’s shoulder. He jumps at little at the contact, turning around in the middle of taking off his shoes, one shoe still on and the other foot bare.

“I’m Hanschen. Are you new here?”

The boy’s cheeks turn a little red as he replies. “I’m Ernst. And yeah, I uh, just got in. Off the waitlist. That’s why I missed last time.”

“Ernst. It’s a pleasure,” Hanschen drawls out. Inexplicably drawn in by this stranger, he asks, “Do you have class right now?”

“Um, let me check.” Ernst pulls out his schedule from his bag, and then shakes his head with a smile. “I have math at 11, but that’s not for two hours. Why?”

Hanschen can’t help but return the smile. “Slip your shoe back on. This studio’s empty for the next hour, so we can practice a bit.”

Ernst hesitates, nervous at being alone with someone so gorgeous, but slips his shoe back on and accepts Hanschen’s hand to help stand back up. Both boys hold on a little bit longer than necessary, before Hanschen pulls his hand away and instructs Ernst, “Put your hand on the barre.”

Walking around to where Ernst can see him, Hanschen places his feet in first position: his heels together and toes turned out. Leaning over his shoulder, he says, “Okay, Ernst. This is first position.”

Ernst looks at the placement of Hanschen’s feet, but he can’t help but let them glide up his calves and up the rest of his legs. He flicks his eyes up to Hanschen’s face as the blond turns around, pointing to Ernst’s feet. “Now you try.”

Ernst places his heels together, trying to turn out as much as possible to match what Hanschen’s feet had done.

“Not bad, but you’ve got to turn out from your hips or you’re going to bust your knees.”

Ernst tries to understand what Hanschen’s saying, but all he can feel is complete confusion. It must show on his face, because Hanschen rolls his eyes and says, “Squeeze your butt, Ernst. It’ll roll your hips under and turn your legs out.”

Ernst’s eyes widen and he’s sure his entire face must be red, but he tries to do as Hanschen instructs. Hanschen smirks as Ernst follows his instruction, blatantly staring at the boy’s ass. He takes a step toward Ernst, places his hand on the other boy’s hip, and rolls it backward.

Ernst lets out a little squeak, sliding out of first position and nervously looking for anything to do with his hands. Hanschen grabs them, forcing Ernst to look at him. “That was great. Now your knees don’t hurt, your turnout looks great, and everyone in this class will want to stare at your ass all day. You’re welcome.”

Hanschen starts to lean up to Ernst’s lips, but turns away at the last second. “So, um, do you remember second position?”

Ernst offers a smile, noting a little color on the other boy’s cheeks for the first time. “I think I’m good. I could totally go for coffee though. Is there anything good on campus?”

“Yeah! Um, if you walk down –“

Ernst rolls his eyes, and leans down to give Hanschen a peck on the cheek. “I meant, come with me.”

“Oh. Okay, yeah.” Hanschen tries not to smile too much, not wanting to give away anything under his forced bravado. As Ernst turns around to put his shoes in his bag, though, he brings his hand up to his cheek and touches the place Ernst’s lips touched his skin.

“Ready?” Ernst asks, bag in hand.

“Ready,” Hanschen replies, thinking that maybe freshman ballet won’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm always accepting prompts, which you can send to me on tumblr at dwsatrash :) Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
